Speed demon
by Eraman
Summary: What if it wasn't Magneto that Apocalypse "killed" at the dome in Mexico. What if it was Pietro? Slightly out of character some of them will be, but it fits the story. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Mexico

As the Magneto wandered the halls beneath the Sphinx he was thinking of how to get through the dome Apocalypse had set up around the pyramid in Mexico. While he was walking he suddenly remembered something a discussion between Gambit, Colossus and Quicksilver.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As Magneto went by the training room he heard laughter and looked inside. His son and two of his Acolytes were doing a training session against some robots. He smiled proudly when he saw them defeat their enemies._

_"Hey Speedy", Gambit said. "If you keep running around the enemies in circles like that the boss soon will have to get a new floor."_

_"Huh?" Pietro ran over to where the other two was looking at the floor. "Oh!"_

_You could see that where Pietro had been running the floor had been starting to wear down. It was a bit lower than the rest of the floor. _

_"Guess that 'you'll make a ditch in the ground' talk when you're pacing really does happen", Gambit said and the other two laughed._

_"At least for Speedy here", Colossus said and clapped Pietro on the back. "If we ever get stuck somewhere where me and Gambit can't use our powers we'll let you wear the place down."_

_"Well I like to feel that I have one useful skill", Pietro joked. Magneto had noticed that he'd changed when he'd started to hang around these two Acolytes. He wasn't ass selfish and annoying and the three of them joked round a lot even though Pietro was three or four years younger than them. _

_"If you ran back and forth outside Sabertooth's room do you think you can make a hole for him to fall down in", Gambit asked with a mischievous grin._

_"Maybe I dunno."_

_"Let's try it", Colossus said and picked Pietro off the floor._

_"Hey what are you doing?"_

_"If you're gonna wear a hole in the ground you need your strength."_

_"I can walk or run it won't take much."_

_"So?" The giant didn't set him down and Pietro couldn't get loose._

_"You're just teasing me aren't ya Piotr?"_

_"Now why would I do that? I would never tease someone as frail as you little one."_

_Gambit was laughing and Pietro huffed._

_"I feel so loved", he said._

_"Aw come on Quickie we're only teasing ya", Gambit said._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Pietro had worn a hole in the floor and Sabertooth had fallen in causing the other Acolytes to get into hysterics and Sabertooth couldn't figure out what had happened. Magneto remembered that even he had chuckled at the guy's clueless expression. But now he knew how to get into that dome. He needed Quicksilver and he needed him fast.

* * *

At the boarding house things were pretty calm. Toad and Fred was a bit annoyed that Mystique was gone so they sulked on the couch.

"And don't see why you're so upset about anyway", Lance said. "It was just a stupid statue."

"Well it made us have some payback yo", Todd said and pouted. "Ya know she didn't treat us too good when she ran the show yo."

Pietro looked at Wanda and he knew right away that she knew something but he was not going to ask. Suddenly the windows slammed open and in came Magneto.

"Father", the twins said and were on their feet at once. The other rose more slowly. Magneto looked at them and nodded.

"What are you doing here dad", Wanda asked.

"I need your assistance."

"Right", Lance said and clenched his fists. "What do you want us to do?"

"You are not going to do anything Avalanche. I said I need your assistance or more accurate…" He turned to Pietro. "I need Quicksilver."

Pietro didn't feel too comfy about the look his father gave him and neither did Wanda.

"What for", Pietro asked.

"I'll explain on the way", Magneto said and turned to the window. "Come."

Pietro started to follow him but Wanda gripped his arm.

"Don't go", she said worriedly.

"Hey don't worry about me Wanda", Pietro answered softly. "I'll be just fine."

"Hurry up Quicksilver", Magneto called from outside. "We're wasting time."

"Tro", Lance said and the twins looked at him. "Be careful."

Pietro smiled softly. "I will."

"Tro", Wanda said. "If something and I mean anything looks too dangerous for you run. Please swear that you'll run as fast as you can no matter what dad says?"

"I swear Wanda don't worry." And with that he was out with his father and they left.

"I need you to do something for me son", Magneto said as the sphere started to move.

"What and where are we going? Is this about Apocalypse's dome thing in Mexico?"

"Yes. I need to get inside but to do that… I need you to wear it down."

"But what if he comes out while I'm running around on top of that thing?"

"Run away, you're faster than he is."

"But what about you?"

Magneto didn't answer the question.

* * *

Not long after that Wanda had met Nightcrawler and arranged him to meet Agatha Harkness she and the rest of the Brotherhood was watching the newscast from Mexico where their brother were. They had all gotten real close now and the boys had forgiven Pietro for betraying them. It had taken Lance the longest but as soon as everything was forgiven he and Pietro were best friends again.

"Don't worry sugar-muffin", Todd said to Wanda. "Your bro is fast he won't get hurt."

"I surely hop whatever mission old Buckethead has for him he won't be out there", Lance said and motioned for the TV.

"Yeah not that I care", Fred said (like he always did about everyone). "But I don't like seeing him getting hurt."

Wanda pulled her knees up where she sat beside Fred.

"_Don't do anything stupid Pietro_", she thought.

* * *

"No we must avoid any act of aggression", Xavier told Scott and Jean walked up to them and pointed at the sky.

"You mean like that", she said and they all saw a metal sphere coming towards the dome, slowing down and hover above it.

"Are you really sure about this", Pietro asked as he prepared to jump down.

"Yes now go."

Pietro gulped and jumped down on the dome and started to run around.

"Is that Quicksilver", Kitty asked as they saw something drop from the sphere on top of the dome and silver streak was running around. Magneto left the sphere too and hovered above his son and the dome.

"What are they doing", Logan asked.

"No Magnus", Xavier spoke out loud. "Not your own son."

"Professor", Scott asked.

"Pietro is trying to wear a hole in the dome", Xavier explained.

"Of course", Hank said. "With his speed he will wear it down faster than anything else could and it isn't any agression in it."

* * *

At the boardinghouse the Brotherhood were glued at the TV.

"What is he up to", Lance asked. "Why is he running around like that?"

Wanda bit her lip in frustration and tried to send a thought to Pietro.

"_Run Tro… get away from there._"

* * *

At the sphinx the Acolytes were also watching.

"So he don't need us but Quicksilver", Sabertooth growled. "Pathetic."

Gambit and Colossus looked at each other with worry. They knew what Pietro was doing and they didn't like it.

* * *

Pietro didn't like it one bit either. He ran around and around and nothing seemed to happen. He knew that if he stopped his father would force him to start running again. Suddenly a small hole appeared a bit in front of him and he had to skid to an halt and up from the hole came Apocalypse.

"No", Xavier breathed.

"Yikes!" Pietro said and turned to run away. But found that he couldn't move.

Magneto saw his chance and raised his hand to get the sphere to crash down on Apocalypse. But if he did, he would hit his son… He couldn't do that to him.

"Run Pietro", Xavier shouted as did the other X-men. Pietro tried to again but he couldn't move.

* * *

"Run Tro", Wanda yelled and rose. "What are you doing run! Get away!"

"Run you're fucking lunatic", Lance yelled.

"Come on bro get away from there yo!" Todd yelled at the TV.

"What are you waiting for just get away", Fred yelled nervously.

* * *

"Come on kid", Gambit said to the small machine in his hand. "Run."

"Come on Pietro", Colossus said.

"Hey ya think the mate is paralyzed by fear or something", Pyro asked and the other two glared at him. "What?"

* * *

"Leave him alone", Magneto yelled as Apocalypse got closer to his son. The powerful mutant aimed his hand at Magneto and this was forced from the sky. Luckily Jean used her abilities to stop him from crashing onto the ground.

"I'm outta here", Pietro said and actually started to run. When Apocalypse changed his focus the power keeping Pietro frozen released. "Hey what's going on!" He'd only managed to take two steps when his feet froze again. Apocalypse held out his hand towards him and Pietro was drawn towards him no matter how much he struggled against it. Apocalypse closed his hand into a fist and Pietro started screaming in agony. Some kind of sphere appeared around him and exploded in a flash of light… and he was gone. The X-men was struck with fear and shock.

"No", Magneto said and then screamed. "NO!"

Xavier looked at Apocalypse in horror as the powerful mutant disappeared into the sphere again. Xavier looked at his old friend and saw him sink to the ground on his knees.

"Eric come with us", Xavier said. "We better leave."

Magneto nodded and the X-men and Magneto left.

* * *

"PIETRO", Wanda yelled in despair and agony and the windows exploded.

Lance closed his eyes and clenched his fists and the house started shaking. Todd looked at the TV dumbstruck… his friend had just… been wiped out. Fred looked at Lance.

"Lance calm down you're going to bring the house down", he said and Lance just sank down on the chair. Wanda broke down crying and sunk down on the sofa. Fred put an arm around her and she cried into his chest.

"It can't be true…" she sobbed. "It can't be true… why didn't he run?"

"My guess is that he couldn't", Lance said in a monotone voice. "_Man if Pietro couldn't outrun the guy… what chance do we have?_"

The Brotherhood sat in that room the rest of the night in quiet except from Wando who kept sobbing and Lance that kept cussing under his breath. They'd lost a member that day, they'd lost a brother.

* * *

Colossus crushed the device in his hand to pieces.

"Holy shit mate", Pyro breathed. "If Speedy couldn't outrun that thing… what chance do we have?"

"None", Sabertooth growled. "I'm outta here."

"Hey mate aren't you gonna wait for the boss to return?"

"No."

Gambit looked at Colossus and the giant turned into his human self and he had tears in his eyes.

"Come on big guy", Gambit said softly. "Don't cry."

"I'll miss him Gambit… It won't be the same around here without our little Speed demon."

"I know what you mean mate", Pyro said. "The guy was fun and okay to hang around."

"We'll miss him", Gambit said. "But look at it this way."

They looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Now", Gambit continued. "We have a reason to crush that fucker. Are you with me?"

"Da", Piotr said and stretched out his hand. Gambit put his over Piotr's.

"Hell yeah mate", Pyro said and joined them.

* * *

"Magnus", Xavier asked as he wheeled over to his friend by the window. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible Charles… I just killed my own son."

"You didn't know Apocalypse were gonna do that."

"No but I suspected it. Charles… I'm the worst father in the world. Look what I did to Wanda and now… I got my only son killed." Magneto felt tears go down his face. "And I'll strike back."

"No Magnus, do you want Wanda to lose her father too? You saw what an attack will do to you."

"Pietro didn't attack him."

"Maybe but that's what Apocalypse took it for. Work with us Magnus and together we'll find a way to win… for Pietro and for Earth."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Family grief

When the X-men that had been at the scene returned back to the institute Kurt told them about what happened to Mystique and when he and the others saw Magneto they just stared in shock.

"Professor what is he doing here", Storm asked.

"Storm we're all on the same side here", Xavier said and held up his hands. "Today has been a day of loss… for two families."

"What", Kurt asked and looked at the professor with big eyes.

"Apocalypse killed Quicksilver…"

Those who didn't know about it gasped in shock and horror and looked at Magneto.

"Yes", he said. "It was my fault."

"No Eric", Xavier said. "You didn't know Apocalypse would go after him instead of you."

"D-does the Brotherhood know", Tabitha asked. She was living with the X-men but she still held contact with her friends in the Brotherhood. She even thought about moving back in with them.

"We don't know", Xavier said and looked at her. "We have no way of knowing if they saw it on TV or are still unknowing."

"I'll go check", Tabitha volunteered.

"In the morning Tabitha. We all need to rest. Eric tomorrow I want you to bring your Acolytes here. It's too dangerous for you to stay at the sphinx."

"As you wish… but you better have fire extinguishers ready… Pyro is a bit enthusiastic and can't always control his powers."

"You think he'll set the place on fire", Logan asked.

"He does it by mistake all the time… He's a bit of a maniac."

"A perfect match for Boom-Boom", Ray whispered to Bobby who sniggered.

"I heard that", Tabitha said.

* * *

The next morning Eric left to get his Acolytes and Tabitha left to the Brotherhood. When she got to the house she just walked inside without her usual "Yahoo Boom-Boom's in the house!" She walked into the kitchen but saw no one so she walked into the living room and found Wanda asleep on the couch but she didn't see anyone else. She tiptoed over and reached out her hand.

"No let her sleep", a soft voice said from the armchair and Tabitha jumped and twirled around. She saw Lance sitting and looking out the widow. "She's had a hard night."

"Then I guess you guys know then?"

Lance nodded. "We saw it…"

"I'm sorry Lance. I know you and Speedy were best friends."

"Yeah… Wanda took it the hardest. She's been crying all night."

"What about Freddie and Todd?"

"They aren't happy if that's what you mean. I think they're still asleep. But they're holding up. Todd even promised to leave Wanda alone for the moment."

"And you Lance? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Tabs…"

"Yeah right", Todd said as he entered. "Have you been sitting there all night? You look ready to fall over yo."

"I couldn't sleep Todd… can ya blame me?"

"No…"

"Hey Tabs", Fred said as he entered.

"Are you okay boys", Tabitha asked kindly.

"Not really yo", Todd answered. "We just saw our friend being blown to pieces."

"Geez Todd, choose your words", Lance growled.

"Sorry but it's the truth yo."

Wanda sat up tiredly.

"Hey Wanda", Tabitha said softly.

"Hey Tabs… Why are you here?"

"We didn't know if you knew… about Pie…"

"He hated that nickname", Wanda said softly. "I called him that when we were kids and he said he wasn't food."

"Well he could be sweet as pie", Tabitha said. "On occasions."

"How did you know about it Tabs", Fred asked. "Did you watch the TV too?"

"No Freddie the professor told us."

"How did he found out", Lance asked.

"He, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Logan and Hank was there to gather information about the dome." The house started to shake.

"They were there", Lance growled. "But they didn't help him!"

"Lance calm down there was nothing they could have done…"

"Bullshit!"

"Hey they saved Magneto! He's staying at the mansion now."

"What", Wanda yelled and the lamps exploded. "How dare he? How dare he?! This is all his fault!"

"He knows that Wanda… Xavier asked him and his Acolytes stay at the institute… It's too dangerous for them to stay at the sphinx. He's out getting them now."

"Take me to the mansion", Wanda growled.

"W-Wanda?"

"NOW! I wanna talk to baldhead and my father."

"We'll come with", Lance said and roe but nearly collapsed.

"Oh no you don't", Wanda said concerned. "You'll stay right here and rest Lance, you haven't slept all night."

"I don't… need to… rest", Lance said.

"Freddie", Wanda said. Fred nodded and walked over to Lance and scooped him up in his arms and walked upstairs.

"We'll stay her yo", Todd said. "To keep an eye on Lance."

"You do that… I have a score to settle with my father."

* * *

"I welcome you all here to the institute", Xavier told the Acolytes who all looked grim determent. "Is something wrong?"

"They are a bit upset over what happened to Quicksilver", Magneto said. "They got pretty close when he was staying with us."

"And you aren't upset mate", John growled. He was not in his uniform for the moment. Instead he was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Pyro I can inform you that I am really upset."

"Not as upset as Wanda", Kitty said as she ran in casting a smile at Piotr. "Tabitha called. She and Wanda are on the way here. Wanda is really upset."

"I think me and Wanda better take this outside."

"You do that Magnus, I'll be there if things gets out of hand."

"Let us be there too", Piotr said. "We can assist."

"Yeah we knew they pain she goes through", Gambit said. "Speedy was out brother too… our little brother."

Magneto only nodded and they headed for the door.

* * *

As soon as they got there Tabitha hurried inside to get out of harm's way. Magneto passed her with a grateful nod. When Wanda saw him things started to shake.

"Wanda calm down", Magneto said.

"Calm down… Calm down?! No I'm not gonna calm down! You got my brother… my twin killed by Apocalypse!"

"There was nothing I could do. I tried to draw his attention but he just flung me away like an insect."

"Wanda your father didn't plan for this to happen", Xavier said calmly.

"You", Wanda shrieked and windows exploded. Fortunately the X-men were on the lower level, trying to stay out of harm's way. "You were there but didn't help him!"

"There was nothing we could do", Xavier continued calmly. "If there had been we would have. Wanda please calm down. It was an accident."

Wanda did not calm down her fury and grief made her powers go haywire. Gambit clapped Magneto on the shoulder.

"Let me try", he said and Magneto nodded. "Wanda listen to me…"

"Stay out of this!"

"Wanda we are just as upset as you. Pietro was like a brother to me, Piotr and John here. We all blamed Magneto at first. But there was nothing he could have done. Apocalypse was too powerful and Pietro only tried to stop him. Just as any of us would've done."

"He wouldn't have done it if dad didn't order it!"

"Are you sure", Piotr said. "Pietro told me he would do anything to keep you from harm. Maybe that's why he did it."

"No… No… I-it's father's fault!"

"It's no one's fault", Xavier said. "If it's anyone's fault it's Apocalypse's."

"NO!" Wanda fell to her knees and sobbed and Eric hurried over to her.

"Wanda", he asked and she threw her arms around him and hugged him hard while she cried. "Sh daughter everything will be alright. We will punish Apocalypse for what he did to us."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ascension (Part 1)

_Well since Pietro is the one who died, the episode with the Brotherhood faking accidents to become heroes is left out in this time line and do I really have to rewrite the other episodes when neither Pietro or Apocalypse(except from putting up a new dome) played any big part? So I'll jump to episode 8(Ascension (Part 1)). This following chapter will build on that episode. I don't own that plot._Magneto watched and listened as Mesmero told them what Apocalypse was planning. Sine he'd lost his son Magneto had been more quiet than usual. He'd decided to stand at the side until he was needed.

* * *

"I scanned his mind", Jean said. "And from what I can tell Apocalypse abandoned him."

"No", Mesmero spat. "He… He will be back for me."

"You were discarded Mesmero", Xavier said. "You owe him no allegiance so please tell me what Apocalypse is planning." Mesmero just huffed and looked away. "I can take the knowledge by force if you prefer but I won't be as gentle as Ms. Grey. Or maybe I'll let Magneto deal with you. Thanks to you and Apocalypse he lost his son." As to prove the point Magneto made the chair shake with his power and Mesmero looked at the professor.

"Apocalypse will trigger the dormant x-gen in the normal population so that the most will transform into mutants."

"What do you mean 'most'", Storm asked and stepped forward.

"Many will not survive."

"How will this be accomplished", Beast asked sternly. "What does it have to do with the pyramids?"

"I have said to much! The wrath of Apocalypse is…"

"He is not your primary concern", Xavier said getting enough of Mesmero's stubbornness. "Not at this moment." Xavier used his power to read Mesmero's mind. "Yes… Yes three pyramids… they're… they're powered by the sphinx and Apocalypse." Xavier turned to Storm. "He is now ready." The both of them left and Jean and Magneto followed them. Though Jean didn't notice that Magneto had done so.

* * *

"Professor", Jean said softly.

"Jean what do you", Xavier began but Jean cut him off.

"You're going to confront Apocalypse aren't you?" she asked and walked over to him.

"Yes I am."

"After what happened to Pietro? The same could happen to you."

"Apocalypse thought Pietro attacked him, I simply hope to communicate with him."

"I seriously doubt that Apocalypse is interested in our point of view."

"But opening a dialog is the first step to a peaceful resolution." Xavier started to wheel towards the X-jet.

"Then", Jean said. "Maybe I should go with you." She hurried up to him. "I mean two telepaths might have a better chance of getting through to him."

"Jean if something should go wrong I need you here alongside the X-men."

"But let me come with you Charles", Magneto spoke and startled them both.

"No Eric… I need you here. If something should go wrong they might need your powers in the future."

"Charles he killed my son."

"That is why you will not come with me. My old friend, please stay behind and help the X-men. They will need you more than I."

With that he wheeled into the jet.

"You are not coming back are you", Jean asked.

"Whatever happens", Xavier answered from inside the plane. "You must be strong. For everyone."

As tears began roll down Jean's face Magneto put a hand on her shoulders.

"Come my dear", he said friendly. "There is nothing we can do to stop him." They walked back to the control room.

* * *

Later they all watched Xavier's meeting with Apocalypse, they even heard their words.

"I'm Charles Xavier", the professor said mentally.

"I know who you are", Apocalypse answered.

"Then you now I've really come to talk. To discuss what you've planning and..."

"I have planned nothing. I am but an instrument of destiny."

"But it's a destiny of destruction."

"The future came to me in that craft. I have embraced it and merged with its technology so that I may lead the evolution of the human race."

"The human race doesn't need your help."

Apocalypse smirked. "Humf since when have that kind ever known what it needs?"

"You have to know that somehow you will be stopped."

"What I know is…" he pulled Cerebro away from the professor. "It will not be by you."

"Leave him alone", Storm yelled as she attacked Apocalypse.

The Apocalypse destroyed her and the professor like he had done Pietro.

"Oh no", Jean said and Magneto slammed his fist into the wall as did Logan.

"I should have stopped him", Magneto growled as Jean left the room in tears.

"How", Beast asked. "No one could have stopped him and Storm would never have abandoned him."

"I feel like I should've been with them. Just like when he took my son… there was nothing anyone could have done."

* * *

Later Logan came into Hank's lab with Nick Fury, who demanded that they put up a visual at the sphinx. They witnessed Apocalypse defeat the three sentinels attacking the sphinx and also how three sentinels at each dome went to attack. By now the three Acolytes and the older X-men was watching together with them. And Logan was right when he said that it wouldn't be as easy to destroy the pyramids as Fury said. They all saw how rage hit Apocalypse's face.

"Uh oh", Gambit said. "He knows."

They saw him turn to the pyramid and his hand started glowing.

"My horsemen", he said when the secret door under the sphinx opened. "You are needed."

And from underneath the sphinx came four people they recognized and everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"Oh no", Jean breathed in a quivering voice.

"They're alive", Logan asked shocked.

"What's he done to them", Kurt asked.

"I don't believe it", Scott said.

Gambit and Colossus looked at each other and then at Magneto. His eyes were filled with rage.

"_How dare he use my son as pawn_?" Magneto thought bitterly.

"Go", Apocalypse ordered. "Defend my pyramids."

As they rode away from the pyramid Magneto heard Pyro ask Gambit:

"Not to sound mean mate… but what is Pietro gonna do to those sentinels in Mexico? All he can do is run?"  
They noticed Magneto glare at them.

"I think we'll see for ourselves", Logan said and pointed at the screen.

First they witnessed the professor's and Storm's brutal attacks in Egypt and China and then they focused on the one in Mexico.

* * *

All they could see was a silver twirl as Pietro ran up the dome and then jumped at the sentinels that were flying in the sky. He landed on one and started to run on it and they saw it fall to pieces. It was because of the pressure and draft Pietro made that caused it to fall apart. Pietro simply landed on his feet.

"If they fail Logan I'm out of options", Fury said. "Except from maybe you guys."

"I'm way ahead of ya", Logan told him. "Now order us some heli-jets. We need four teams one at each dome and one at the sphinx. We absolutely must gain control over those locations. So Shadowcat start with the Brotherhood, Nightcrawler you go find Spyke, Cyclopes Jean round up everyone you can think of and Rogue you come with me I have a special assignment for you." When the X-men left Magneto turned to his Acolytes.

"We will assist them", Piotr asked. "Right?"

"Yes we will", Magneto answered. "I don't like this but we have no other choice. Gambit you'll go with the team that will go to the sphinx, Pyro China, Piotr you go with the team that will battle Charles and I'll help deal with Pietro."

"With all due respect", Gambit said. "But wouldn't it be better if you went to the sphinx? You are stronger and may be to great use to defeat Apocalypse."

"Maybe so Gambit but I can't just leave my son like that. I have to try to reach him… I hope Wanda and the Brotherhood will join us."

* * *

"Forget it", Lance told Kitty. "Kitty we don't want to fight and possibly kill Pietro."

"Come on Lance it's so much more at stake here. Maybe with your help we can get him back."

"How do you know that? What if his life now is linked to that of Apocalypse? What if you guys kill Apocalypse and by doing so kill the horsemen?"

"T-that's a chance I'm willing to take."

"But I'm not! I'm not gonna risk killing my best friend!"

"But if we have the chance to defeat Apocalypse!"

"Come on Kitty, after what you told me the professor didn't stand a chance. So what chance do we have? Let Apocalypse turn everyone into mutants. Maybe he's on to something."

As Lance shut the door and turned to walk back up he found Wanda glare at him.

"What", he asked. "Don't tell me you wanna go and fight your own brother?"

Wanda glared after him as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Then she followed Kitty. She was going to save Pietro… no matter what it would take.

* * *

In the meantime Pietro was busy fighting the sentinels. They'd gotten down on the ground to get rid of him and Pietro was running in circles around them. Making them fire on themselves. He stopped and picked up a piece of metal that looked like a thick pipe. As he ran around he used his hands to sharpen it and then used it as a spear. He ran up one of the sentinels and slammed it into its head into the "brain". The sentinel exploded and Pietro took off after the other one that was headed to the dome. The dome was gone but he ran around the robot so fast he created a twister that pulled it to pieces.

"Listen everyone", Beast said. "Our opponents have had their mutant powers greatly enhanced. Make no mistake; we are in for the fight of our lives."

* * *

TBC Again I want to point out that I don't own the plot. This is an alternate version of the last season of X-men evolution. So most lines and happenings is not made up by me and I don't take credit for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Ascension (Part 2)**

Magneto looked at his side and saw his daughter Wanda tremble a bit. He then looked forward and saw his son stand on top of the pyramid and smirking at them.

"When Beast said his powers have been enhanced", Kitty asked nervously. "What do you think that means for Pietro?"

"My guess is that we'll soon find out", Magneto said.

Pietro smirked and started running towards them and all of them were sent into trees or rocks by the draft.

"Angel keep him off the ground", Kitty yelled. "Grab him!"

"I can't he's", Angel tried to grab Pietro. "Too fast!" Pietro ran between them and suddenly stopped in front of Wanda.

"Pietro stop it's me", she tried carefully. "It's your sister. Come on Tro we just want to help…"

"Gotcha", Angel said as he held Pietro and flew up into the air.

"No stop", Wanda yelled.

"I'm sorry Pietro", Angel said but to his shock he saw Pietro smirk and start to squirm in super speed. "Gah! I… can't… hold… him… hurts!"

He dropped Pietro and fell to the ground. He would have died if not Magneto had grabbed him. To his own horror Magneto saw that Angel's uniform and arms looked as if they'd been burnt. Caused of the friction Pietro created when he moved around. Magneto set Angel down and with a sigh used his power to lift a big part of the sentinel.

"I am sorry my son", he said and sent it after the twirl that was his son running in circles around Havoc (Alex Summers). He saw Pietro stop and smirk as the metal flew towards him. It went straight through his waist without hurting him.

"How is that possible", Sunspot asked Kitty.

"I guess he moved too fast for us to see it…" Pietro took off again and suddenly there were five of him running around. "What? I didn't know Pietro could duplicate!"

"He can't", Magneto said as he landed beside them. "It's an optical illusion. He moves so fast we think we see more than one of him argh!"

Magneto fell to the ground unconscious and Pietro smirked from behind him. On top of Magneto was a thick and big piece of metal that flown at him thanks to Pietro's draft.

"Pietro stop this", Wanda yelled and hurried over. "This is not you! You would never…"

Pietro ran towards her with a sharp piece of metal to pierce her. But he ran straight through. Wanda looked down and saw Kitty holding onto her foot.

"Wanda he's not your brother anymore…" Kitty said. "He's serving Apocalypse."

"He's being hypnotized! We can't harm him!"

"Help", Sunspot yelled. They saw that Pietro had grabbed his arm and was now spinning him around in high speed. Angel flew up from the ground groggily and when Pietro let go of Sunspot this crashed into Angel and both fell unconscious to the ground.

"No but he will harm us! If we don't stop him we will lose and we can't lose!" Kitty yelled. Suddenly the top of the pyramid started glowing and disappeared into the air. Pietro stopped running and watched it with a satisfied smirk.

"No", Kitty yelled.

"Listen", Hank's voice came over the communicators. "It's not over. Those pyramids in the sky are probably orbital relays. Just destroy the base units that's power them."

"Got it", Kitty answered. "Wanda, Havoc now!"

The three of them hurried towards the base unit but Pietro was too fast again. He ran around the three of them and took away the oxygen.

"I… can't… breath", Havoc said and fell to the ground.

"No…" Kitty fell and so did Wanda.

Suddenly Apocalypse's face appeared and he looked at Pietro.

"Quicksilver", he said. Pietro nodded and took off.

Wanda awoke and found the base deserted. She crawled over to Kitty.

"Kitty", she said weakly. "This is our chance. The base unit is unprotected, we can… we can destroy it. Kitty!" But Kitty didn't wake. Wanda rose and knew it was up to her.

* * *

In the meantime Apocalypse had guided Pietro to where he could fine the sentinel base. It was stationed near Oklahoma. Thanks to Apocalypse's power Pietro was faster than ever before and managed to get in undetected. He came into the command centre and stopped to have a look around.

"Who are you", a agent said. Pietro only smirked and ran around the room, causing havoc and then pushed a button called self destruct and the three sentinels in the atmosphere exploded. When he was done Pietro sank to one knee and held his head. Pietro moved so fast the things controlling him had almost been ripped off.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"Quicksilver!" Apocalypse yelled. "Go back!"

"Argh!" Pietro screamed in agony as the things controlling him bit into his skin again. He rose, looked around and ran back to Mexico.

* * *

There Wanda was trying to control the energy coming from the base unit. Suddenly she heard a swish and Pietro was in front of her. She saw her brother's eyes stop gloving and he shook his head.

"W-where am I?" he asked. Again he'd moved so fast the things controlling him had almost been ripped off.

"Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Wanda? What's going… Ah!" Pietro fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Quicksilver!" Apocalypse's voice was heard again but this time Pietro tried to fight it. That was causing him more pain. "Obey me!"

"N-no!"

"Quicksilver!"

"Ah!" The pain was too much and when Pietro opened his eyes again… he was one of Apocalypse's pawns again.

"No", Wanda said. Pietro looked at her and lifted the spear he'd used to destroy one of the sentinels. "Pietro please… don't."

Pietro brought the spear down but it never hit her. A thick piece of metal hit him in the chest and he hit the pyramid and slumped to the ground. Wanda turned and saw Blob, Avalanche and Toad walk, or in Toad's case jump towards her.

"Looks like you needed help", Blob said.

"So we bummed the yet", Toad explained. "Got lost and still somehow managed to get here." Lance turned and saw Kitty lying unconscious.

"Kitty", he exclaimed.

"Come on", Toad said and hugged Wanda. "I'll hold you for a while."

But she pushed him off. He landed near the jet and suddenly it started moving towards them.

"Yikes", Toad yelped and jumped over to her and Blob. "How can it move?"

"Pietro is running around it making it move by his draft", Wanda said. Blob braced himself and stopped it from crashing into them. Pietro stopped on top of a sentinel's head and glared at them.

"Avalanche", Magneto spoke as he slowly woke up. "Bring him down." Lance stroke Kitty's head and used his powers. Pietro was buried in rubble, trees and rocks. As the sky turned dark, Toad jumped onto the pile where Pietro had been buried.

"Did we win", he asked.

"Yeah right", Avalanche said. "Don't you ever learn?"

"Oh yeah we never win…" Suddenly he saw a big piece of metal come towards them with a streak of silver. "Yikes!" He jumped off and the others followed him. Pietro stopped near them and smirked and started to run around in a circle, creating another twister. As he ran he was also lifted into the air.

"Hold on", Blob yelled and grabbed on to Avalanche, who grabbed on to Toad. Magneto flew into the air and brought Wanda with him.

* * *

Just as Pietro was spinning his fastest the light coming from the pyramid suddenly shut down. It also resulted in Pietro stopping in midair and fall to the ground.

"Hey", Toad said as Pietro touched the ground unconscious. "We won."

As Magneto and Wanda took ground Wanda hurried over to her fallen brother and saw the control panels covering his body fall off.

"Oh Tro", she said and hugged him close to her.

Magneto looked up and saw lights fall across the sky and the sun came out again. As they fell Pietro stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up into Wanda's face and reached up to touch her. When his hand touched her cheek she opened her eyes.

"Pietro", she said and tears came to her eyes.

"Hi sis…"

A shadow fell over them and Magneto sank down on his knees beside them. He threw his helmet to off to Toad and scooped his son up in his arms.

"Pietro", he said and hugged him. "I am so sorry."

Pietro smiled. "It's okay dad… you couldn't have known."

Magneto rose with his son in his arms and Wanda with his side. Pietro smiled at the Brotherhood before losing consciousness again.

* * *

TBC Again I don't the plot. I only changed the original a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The aftermath

"We did it", Bobby cheered when the X-men came back to the mansion. The only team missing was the one in Mexico. "I still can't believe how lucky we were!"

"Yeah", Ray (Berserker) said. "And remind me to never fight against Storm like that again."

"I will try not to fight with you Ray", Storm said and put an arm around his shoulders. "As long as you behave."

"Professor, have you heard from Kitty and the others", Scott asked.

"No Scott not yet… but it shouldn't take…"

"_Professor we're coming in now_", Kitty said through her mind. "_We need the medical room ready for Angel, Roberto, Alex, Magneto, me and Wanda_."

"Right." The professor turned to Hank. "Hank prepare the medical room, we have a big group coming in."

"Yes Charles."

"How many", Scott asked. He himself was holding a pack of ice against the back of his head and Kurt was resting in his room.

"Six and Pietro was not one of them."

"The whole group", Jean exclaimed. She'd been taking some painkillers for her headache.

"It seems that way."

Ray looked at his bandaged hands, after storm "frying" him with the raid his hand had been aching and he did smell a bit of smoke. Everyone was exhausted and resting. Among the Acolytes, Pyro had gotten some cracked ribs after been blown into a rock by Storm, Piotr had a headache and an aching back after the professor hit him and Gambit was bruised here and there. The most annoying thing was that the horsemen had all seemed perfectly okay. Storm and the professor were a bit tired but that was all and no one knew with Mystique. They saw the Shield helicopter land outside and a group of more than the seven they'd expected walked towards the mansion.

"Hey there is Toad", Amara said. "And Lance and Blob!"

"Guess they wanted to help after all", Ray grumbled.

The door opened and Magneto entered with an arm around each of his children. Ororo walked over and gave Pietro a friendly hug.

"It's good to see that you're fine Pietro", she said. "After what happened."

"Yeah you too ma'am O", Pietro answered. Charles wheeled over and took the young man's hand. Pietro smiled at him. He understood what Charles meant.

"You just sit down somewhere", Ororo continued. "I'll take those who need it to the medical room."

"Thanks", Pietro looked at his father. "Father don't worry, just go and get something for that back pain."

"Alright, Gambit keep an eye on him", Magneto said.

"With pleasure mon ami", Gambit said and threw his arm around Pietro's shoulder and whispered to him. "Pull a stunt like that again and I swear I'll kill you."

Pietro smirked. "I'll think about it."

"Hiya Quicky you can sit here mate", John said happily and patted the place beside him on the couch. "Ya know mate ya look even paler than usual."

"I could say the same about you."

Piotr stood behind John and when Pietro sat down he patted his "little brother's" shoulder.

"So you decided to join the fight after all", Spyke said to Lance and the other two.

"Yeah", Todd said. "We figured we rather tried to stop Pietro from doing something stupid than just sit and wait."

"And Lance didn't wanted to have Kitty mad at him", Fred added and Lance flushed a bit.

"Hey", Tabitha said as she entered. "What happened to Angel? He looked as if he'd played with Pyro-maniac here."

"Hey", John said offended. "I'm not a maniac."

"No he's a lunatic", Pietro said.

"Speedy", Tabitha exclaimed as she hadn't seen him and hurried over and gave him a hug. "You got some things to explain mister", she then scolded, just like Lance and Wanda had done on the road home.

"What's there to explain?"

"Why didn't you run you stupid goofball?!" She cuffed him around the head.

"For the hundredth time I couldn't", Pietro said and glared at the snickering Lance. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh uh nothing…"

"So", Tabitha said and sat down on a stool. "What happened to Angel?"

"Don't ask me", Pietro said. "Last thing I remember is staring at Apocalypse and then waking up in Mexico. Wait… I seem to recall a control room…"

"What", Logan asked and looked at him. "When?"

"No idea… it's like someone turned on a light for one second then turned it off again."

"That control room, was it destroyed or functional?"

"As I said I can only recall a small glint but… yeah it was totally wrecked."

"The state won't be happy with you", Logan said and smiled happily. "You see ya Speed demon it looks like you took a trip to Oklahoma and the control room for the sentinels and made them all go boom-boom in space."

"Really", Pietro gaped. "I went from Mexico to Oklahoma and then back again?!"

"Something like that yes."

"Whoa Speedy that gotta be a record yo", Todd said.

* * *

Ororo came back and everyone looked at her.

"Scott your brother is fine", she calmed him. "He, Kitty and Wanda just needed some extra oxygen, someone almost choked them", she turned to Pietro and smiled. "Like I almost fried someone."

"Not funny", Ray grumbled.

"Pietro your father is fine except for a bruising back. Roberto has a mild concussion and will too be aching tomorrow. Angel has some burns that will heal fine and won't scar and his back will also ache and he has a concussion."

"Well can someone please tell us what happened in Mexico", Evan asked anxiously but he continued to look between his aunt and Pietro. She was looking at him the way she uses to look at him. He was jealous.

"Why do you want to know", Kitty asked as she, Wanda and Alex entered. Scott immediately rose and hugged his little brother.

"Well I wanna know what happened everywhere else too."

"Okay", Charles said as he and the rest entered. Roberto was in a wheel chair and so was Angel, they moved forward slowly and Kurt joined them with a small puff of smoke. "Let's start with what happened to me, Storm, Pietro and Mystique."

"We know that", Evan said. "You were all captured by Apocalypse and turned into his slaves."

"Yes that's the short story", Ororo said.

"More things happened", Wanda asked. She'd taken a seat in Pietro's lap and was hugging him softly.

"Oh yes", Pietro mumbled.

"Then you lied about what you remember", Logan said and glared at him.

"No I just left out this part."

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was dark all around him and Pietro did not like it. It was so cold and dark and he knew Mystique was out there too somewhere. The only light he'd seen was when she had popped out of nowhere. She'd glared at him and had spat:_

_"So the spawn of Magneto is here. What happened? Weren't you fast enough?"_

_Pietro had refused to answer her and he was mad for what she'd done to Rogue, Kurt and that she'd helped free Apocalypse. Who had later "killed" him. He didn't know for how long they'd been there and he really didn't want to know. It was certainly just his luck and that would mean they'd only been there for five minutes. That was one of the down sides with his powers. He moved so fast that everything else seemed to move in slow motion. Even when people spoke it sometime come in slow motion. That's why he was so impatient. It had been worse in the beginning, the slow motion I mean, now he knew how to make life around him act in normal speed. It took a lot of concentration though. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he thought he saw two shapes he recognized. It was the professor and Storm._

_"What is this place", Storm asked. "Wait I'll give us some light…" A small orb appeared and sailed into the air, spreading light around them._

_"Pietro", Charles gasped from his position on the ground._

_"Pietro", Storm said and hurried over to him and started to check for injuries. "Are you okay", she asked gently._

_"Yeah I'm fine Ms. Munroe."_

_"You can call me Storm or Ororo Pietro."_

_"Yes ma'am O."_

_"That works too."_

_"Pietro", Charles asked softly and Storm helped him over. "I'm really sorry we didn't do anything to help you."_

_"What could you do? You would never have reached me in time anyway. You helped saving my dad. That's fine with me. How is he? Is Wanda okay? How long have I been here?"_

_He talked very fast and Charles chuckled._

_"Your father was fine the last time I saw him and Wanda is very upset with your death."_

_"Well hallelujah", Mystique said and the trio looked at her. "A change from when she first came then. Such rage I would've been so happier now if Agatha had let her kill you."_

_"Don't you ever say something like that", Storm yelled at her._

_"As for long you've been here Pietro", Charles said and explained what had happened while he was gone._

_Suddenly the dark was lightening up with a white light and Apocalypse came towards them smirking._

_"I have my horsemen now", he smirked and Storm stood before Charles and Pietro as if to protect them. "Move aside weather witch you can't protect them."_

_"I can try…" _

_"I have a choice for the four of you", Apocalypse continued. "Be my horsemen willingly and we shall lead this evolution to victory!"_

_"Never", Pietro spat. "My father and our friends will stop you!"_

_"So young", Apocalypse laughed and aimed his hand for Pietro and the boy flew towards him and only stopped inches from him. "Yet with such a fiery soul and such wonderful love to turn into even more wonderful hate!"_

_"Fuck off", Pietro said and Apocalypse laughed again._

_"Pietro, Pietro", he cooed. "If you follow me I can enhance your power, making you even more powerful than your father or sister. They can't walk over you anymore and nothing would stop you."_

_"Maybe I want something to stop me. If I'll become your pawn I'd rather be stopped than let run loose."_

_Charles smiled a little._

_"You don't have a choice in this matter boy!" Apocalypse yelled._

_"Didn't you just say we had a choice", Mystique said._

_"You have shape shifter", Apocalypse continued. "You have the choice to follow me willingly or by force!"_

_"Just try me."_

_"That can be arranged…" He reached out and grabbed Pietro and pulled him to him. Pietro was facing the professor and Ororo and Apocalypse held and arm across his chest to keep him still. "Hold still!"_

_Pietro was struggling to get loose and it looked as if he would succeed. Apocalypse managed to get out a kind of black collar and put it around Pietro's throat with a click. Pietro gasped in pain and looked at Storm and Charles with big terrified eyes. _

_"Let him go", Storm yelled. "Don't hurt him!"_

_"Apocalypse", Charles began. "Don't do this..."_

_From the white walls something flew out and started to etch onto Pietro's body and he fell to the floor._

_"Pietro", Storm exclaimed. "What have you done to him?! You monster he's just a child!"_

_"Now he's my horseman." Apocalypse said and smiled. Pietro opened his eyes and they were glowing._

_"Pietro", Charles said and tried to contact him with telepathy but couldn't get a hold of the boy's thoughts._

_"Quicksilver", Apocalypse ordered. "Get me Xavier."_

_Pietro looked at the professor and ran over to him and back to Apocalypse with him faster than ever before._

_"Good", Apocalypse said as he enslaved Charles. "Now the two of you get me Storm."_

_Soon all four was under his control and put into the pillars around the vessel beneath the sphinx. Only to get called on if needed._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Wanda's grip on her brother tightened and Kurt made a sour face thinking of what his mother had said and done. It was quiet for a little while then the professor cleared his throat.

"I think it was Evan who wanted to hear what happened at the sphinx and the pyramids", he said. "So Evan why don't you and your team start by telling us what happened in China?"

* * *

"I did what", Pietro exclaimed and stared at Lance.

"You moved a jet", Lance said again.

"Damn", Logan said. "Some power in that draft."

"I was wandering", Fred said and looked at Pietro. "Have you ever been to Europe Tro?"

Everyone stared at him. They hadn't expected that kind of question.

"Uh… yeah", Pietro said. "Yeah Freddie I have. Why'd ya ask?"

"I was just wondering if you could run on water…"

Evan snorted. "That's not possible", he said. "Pietro ain't Jesus."

"Jesus walked on water."

"Well it doesn't matter does it?"

"Actually I've run across the seas many times", Pietro told Freddie.

"Really", Wanda asked and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I was bored and I need some exchange from running around in the states."

"Yeah", John said happily. "He even brought me back down under! So I could visit my sick mother."

"So that's where the two of you went", Eric said and shook his head. "And I thought you were up to some mischief."

"Now why would we do that", Pietro said. "Do you now John?"

"Nope mate no clue on what he's talking about."

"Why do I get the feeling that these two are pranksters", Ororo asked and both young men looked at her.

"We prefer to call it secret mood raiser right mate", John said and Remy and Piotr rolled their eyes.

"I just have one question", Wanda said and looked at her father. "Why did you want Pietro to wear the dome down? Did you even know if he could do it?"

Remy, Piotr, Pietro and John started laughing and even Eric's lips twitched into a small smile.

"It would've been better if you asked Sabertooth", he said. "He got more experience."

"Oui", Remy said. "You can say that old teddy bear fell into that knowledge."

Piotr chuckled and so did John but Pietro rolled his eyes.

"That one was awful", he said.

* * *

Wanda was looking up at the stars and sighed. A gust of wind went by her.

"Hi Pietro", she said softly.

"Hi sis are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"You're lying. Come on spill, what's eating ya?"

"You know until today I thought you were dead."

"So did many."

"Yeah but I'm your twin… I… I should have felt that you weren't."

"Did you take time to feel?"

Wanda looked at him and thought about it. No she hadn't tried to feel because she hadn't had the time. All she'd been doing was thinking of ways to get revenge.

"Wanda", Pietro said softly. "Ya know what kept me going in that dark place?"

"No."

"You."

"Me! What did I do?"

"The knowledge that you were safe and still kicking made me feel calm. And the fact that I knew that you would find a way to get me back… Something I couldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh… nothing. I just mean I couldn't find a way back on my own."

"Well actually I wasn't the one who found a way to get you back."

"Well you tried and never gave up hope. Something I'm grateful for is that you and the others kept me from leaving Mexico and do something… horrible."

"What was it like? I noticed that you, Storm and Xavier looked as if you kept something from us. Did you know what you were doing?"

"Kinda… It was if I was dreaming somehow. I was watching through my eyes but my body didn't respond to my commands or my mind. It was if something held me back… Someone was in control and it wasn't me."

"Apocalypse…"

"Must've been."

"He's gone now Pie."

"I'm not food magic wand."

"I know… but you can be sweet as one."

"And you're magic."

"I am not!"

"You're a witch aren't you?" She slapped him on the arm.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a big flash from one of the windows. Pietro looked at Wanda, picked her up and hurried inside the mansion.

* * *

*Cough*"Like what happened", Kitty asked when she entered the room with Lance on her tail. *Cough*"Storm are you like okay?"

"Yes Kitty I'm fine", Storm answered voice shaking. "I-I just don't know what happened."

"Is everyone okay", Pietro asked as he and Wanda entered the room.

"Yes", Kitty answered.

"Ororo what happened", Charles asked as he wheeled inside with Eric, Logan and Hank on his tail. All others were asleep.

"I just brushed away some dust Charles and a lightning bolt escaped from my hand."

"Is anyone hurt", Eric asked and looked around the room. Storm, Lance, Kitty, Wanda and Pietro shook their heads. Lance walked over to the window with Logan.

"We have to change it in the morning", Logan grumbled.

"Yes", Charles said. "It looks like… Atchoo!"

"Gah!""Help!" When the professor sneezed a shockwave sent Lance and Logan out the window.

"Oh no", Storm said and ran over and saw that both of them were lying on the ground. Beside them stood Pietro rolling his shoulders.

"Who knew a rock head and a metal bone could way so much", he said.

"Pietro", Storm exclaimed. "How did you get there so fast?"

"I just… ran?"

"Faster than normal", Logan grunted as he sat up. "Thanks for the catch though."

Lance was staring up at the window.

"What the heck is going on", he asked.

"I think some of Apocalypse's enhanced power still lingers in these three", Hank said and walked over to the window. "Maybe it will fade away tomorrow."

"Yeah otherwise the professor and Storm will be too dangerous. Pietro is just faster."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – New beginnings

The next day the power of the three horsemen had returned to normal. But as soon as Storm stretched her hands people duck and covered… just in case and most people were wary around the professor. This actually enjoyed it a bit and sometimes faked sneeze just to see people, including Logan jump or duck. Pietro was having a blast watching it. Storm chuckled softly but didn't try to scare the other poor mutants.

"Stop doing that Chuck", Logan grumbled and rose after a sneeze from the professor.

"I got a cold Logan", Charles said and smiled. "I can't help it if I sneeze. Hank declared the three of us back to normal."

"You can never be too careful Chuck."

Charles smiled and looked at all the assembled, X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes.

"Thanks to you all", he said. "We have averted catastrophe. It was not without its prize however. But steel forges through fire and like it we have been made stronger we have prepared for what the future brings. I know this because I have glimpsed into the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges still await us. But I saw some who have been our enemies become friends and with a heavy heart I saw the dearest of friends become the most terrible of enemies. I saw my X-men grow and change and of course I saw that some people never change. That one thing was clear that no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-men will always be there ready and of that I am proud." Everyone smiled then Magneto cleared his throat.

"We will take our leave now Charles", he said.

"What", Kitty asked. "Like aren't you gonna stay?"

"No Ms. Pryde, we have fought on the same side but now it is time for us to go back to our headquarters and begin to work for the future we are trying to get."

"But Eric", Charles said.

"No buts Charles. However I will not force anyone to come with me."

The Acolytes looked at each other and all three rose and went over to Magneto.

"No way yo", Todd said from his place on the couch beside Tabitha and Amara. "I ain't going."

"Me neither", Lance said and crossed his arms.

Fred looked at his friends and then sighed and walked over to the Acolytes. Lance didn't say anything but he felt a bit betrayed by that so did Todd. Wanda and Pietro looked at each other.

"However", Eric spoke up again. "We will take a break to rest after these terrible events. Pietro, Wanda I want you to come with me."

Ororo put a hand on Pietro and Wanda's shoulders.

"No Ms. Munroe it's nothing like that", Eric assured her. "I just want to spend some time with my children and then they can decide on what to do."

"Really", Wanda asked happily. "You mean it?"

"Yes I've done very wrong when it comes to the two of you and I want to try to fix it… if you'll let me."

Wanda hurried over and hugged him but Pietro stood where he was. Then he shrugged and walked over to his father.

* * *

"Are you sure ya wanna go with him Tro", Lance asked as the Brotherhood was ready to part ways.

"I'll just go with him to spend some time with him and then I'll come back here", Pietro said and then added in a whisper. "I'm sick of his stupid dream anyway. The only reason I helped him was under threat."

"What do you mean?"

"He threatened to do something to Wanda… and later on you guys."

"Don't worry Tro, we're safe with the X-men."

"Yeah you're two of them now."

"I don't want you to go yo", Todd said and threw his arms around Pietro's leg, Todd was crouching down on the ground. "It will be slow without yo and my Snookums around."

"Hey don't worry Todd", Pietro said. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Magnus I still think you should join us", Charles said outside. "The future you are working for are too hard to get."

"And so is yours Charles."

"Father we're ready", Wanda called.

"I'll see you Charles." Eric started to walk away.

"Yes… and Magnus."

Eric turned around to face him again. "Yes?"

"Don't force them."

"I won't."

* * *

Soon the X-men watched as five metal spheres went into the sky and disappeared in the horizon. Lance sighed.

"Well Bayville will be quiet without the Brotherhood", he said to Kitty.

"Yeah but it's like better this way… right?"

"Yeah it is." He put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The End

(Keep an eye open for the sequel… Brainwashed)


End file.
